¡A lo más alto con Inazuma Japón! La historia de Kio y Aoi
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Kio y Aoi son dos chicos que siempre han querido escapar de su pasado, y gracias a ello ahora se embarcarán en la mayor de sus aventuras, donde conocerán emociones y sentimientos que nunca habían sentido Lo se mal summary... Fic co-escrito con Aoir-neko02. EndoxOc, HirotoxOc. YAOI, si no te gusta no leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Patri: Yeiii! Aqui estoy otra vez, pero con un fic yaoi, la verdad me gusta mucho el género y necesitaba hacer un fic, que por cierto lo voy a escribir junto a Aoir-neko02, o como yo le digo Carlos-nii**

**Aoir-neko02: asi es no se va a librar de mi tan facilmente ;D lo llevas claro patri-chi~ bueno disfruten de la lectura!**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es mío, ni tampoco Aoi Hirasawa, el es propiedad de Aoir-neko02. Solo me pertenece Kio Harashi.**_

**Aclaraciones:**

-Kio y Aoi no son familia, pero son muy amigos y viven juntos debido a que ambos quieren alejarse de su pasado. Y ambos son chicos aunque se vistan como chicas.

-Pensamientos entre * ... *

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El partido de selección. ¡Nuestro nuevo comienzo!**

Como todos sabemos, ya han pasado tres meses desde que Raimon derrotó a la Academia Alius (Instituto Alien) y a los Emperadores Oscuros (Dark Emperors), y todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero ese no es el punto, nuestra historia se centra en Kio y Aoi, dos chicos que están a punto de vivir la mayor aventura de sus vidas donde encontraran lo que siempre les ha faltado, el amor.

Era por la mañana en un apartamento no muy lejano a el instituto Raimon. Dos chicos dormían plácidamente en sus cuartos, cuando de repente se oye el despertador haciendo que se sobresalte un chico de cabellos rubios a la altura de los hombros, ojos rosas oscuros casi rojos, tez normal y estatura promedio. Todavía sobresaltado mira la hora y se altera más de lo que está. Sale corriendo de su cuarto y entra en el contiguo, aún en pijama.

Kio: ¡Aoi-kun despierta que llegamos tarde! ¿No te llamo Hibiki-san para que fuéramos hoy?

Aoi: ¡es verdad! - dijo un chico de cabellos anaranjados, ojos del color del cielo, tez clara, complexión delgada, y como en ese momento estaba en bóxers, se pueden apreciar marcas y cicatrices por todo su cuerpo- ¡Vamos!

Kio (todo rojo): ¡Pero vístete! Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme- Y como dijo, Kio volvió a su cuarto y se vistió con el uniforme femenino del Raimon, pero en vez de llevar un lazo, lleva puesta una corbata azul, y su amigo Aoi, en verde. - Ya estoy- mencionó saliendo de su cuarto y bajando al salón, donde Aoi le estaba esperando.

Aoi: Vamos que sino llegamos tarde, Kia-chan- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kio: Lo mismo digo Aoi-chan- contraatacó con burla el de orbes rosas.

Los dos salieron corriendo a toda prisa para que Hibiki no les echara la bronca.

(Mientras tanto en Raimon)

Endo: ¿A quién esperamos Hibiki-kantoku?

Hibiki: Enseguida sabréis quiénes son... si llegan claro- esto último lo susurró. Enseguida se vio en la puerta a 'nuestras protragonistas' rojos por el cansancio y estan que se le va el alma por la boca.

Aoi y Kio: ¡Gomenasai! (haciendo una reverencia) ¿hemos llegado muy tarde?

Aki: no, justo a tiempo ^^.

Hibiki: Chicos, ellas serán dos nuevas gerentes, Aoi y Kia que nos acompañarán.

Todos los convocados: ¿A dónde?

Hibiki: Acompañaran a la selección japonesa en la clasificación para el mundial, y si ganáis la final, viajaréis para jugarlo.

Todos: Wow...

Aki: Estos serán los equipos para el partido de selección...- empezó a decir nombres, y cuando todos ya estaban divididos, dejo la carpeta.

Hibiko: Endo y Kido, vosotros seréis los capitanes.

Endo y Kido: De acuerdo.

Hibiki: Haruna, Aki y Natsumi estaréis de gerentes con el equipo de Kido, y Aoi y Kia con el de Endo.

Los y las nombradas **(Patri: a veces me lio yo sola xD)**: Hai.

Hibiki: Bueno, entonces nos vemos en en el campo.

Todos: Adiós entrenador.

Endo: Bueeeeno, al parecer vosotras seréis nuestras gerentes. Yo soy Endo Mamoru, encantado.

Kio: Yo soy Kia Harashi y ella es Aoi Hirasawa, encantada- Aoi no responde- ¿Aoi? ¡Hey, despierta de tu mundo yupi de okonomiyakis!

**(Aoi-neko02: ahora escribo yo!)**

Aoi: -sonrojado- ho-hola…-detrás de kio-un gusto

Endo: esto…¿estas bien?

Aoi: si…AHORA CAMBIENSE A SUS UNIFORMES RAPIDO!-se lleva a kio fuera-

Todos: bipolaridad…

Kio: wow…¿Aoi que te paso?

Aoi: si empiezan tan "hola encantado de conocerte espero que nos llevemos bien" cuando tu les enseñas la mano ellos te cogen del brazo

Kio: eres un desconfiado

Aoi: asi soy yo-sonriendo satisfecho-

Kio: no es para alegrarse

Aoi: ¿no?-sorprendido-

Kio: no…-suspira cansado-

Asi empezó el partido de inazuma A vs Inazuma B

Todos iban ya con sus uniformes Kio iba vestido con una sudadera azul clara con detalles blancos en las empuñaduras y en el cuello, unos pantalones de deporte azules claros y zapatillas de deporte blancas.

Y Aoi iba vestido con un chandal color verde **(Aoi-neko02:viva el verde x3!. Patri: jejeje no cambias xD) **Con pantalones cortos azules con lineas rojas

El partido había comenzado

Aoi: vaya…lo hacen bien

Kio: bueno ellos vencieron al instituto alien ***** Aun que Hiroto y Midorikawa formaban parte de él *****

Aoi: es verdad

El partido iba por la mitad estaban en el descanso Aoi se acerco a Endo para darle su botella ya que le habia tocado

Aoi: toma…-se la da-

Endo: ¿eh?...a ¡gracias Aoi-chan!-dijo sonriendo haciendo que aoi se sonrojara-

Aoi: calla y concéntrate…-sonrojado-

Endo: -sonrie- jejeje…

Kio: -va a entregarle una botella a hiroto- to-toma… Hiroto-san

Hiroto :muchas gracias Kia-chan- dijo el otro con una sonrisa-

Kio noto sus mejillas arder ante esa sonrisa radiante

El partido había dado otra vez comienzo con la ventaja de Inazuma A por un momento se creía que ganaría el B ya que le marcaron un gol pero al final la victoria fue de Inazuma A**(Aoir-neko02: ok me lie un poco con esto o.o)**, Hibiki les dijo a los jugadores de inazuma japon que Kudou seria su nuevo entrenador dijo a los elegidos de Inazuma Japón. Aoi y Kio por alguna razón sintieron una gran a alegría por ver que tanto Endo como Hiroto habían sido elegidos, y también Kudou les dijo que sabía su secreto (lo que les bajó un poco el ánimo), y que tendrían que hacer que nadie les descubriera. ¿Qué seria ese extraño sentimiento que nacería en ellos? ¿Podrán controlarlo? ¿Podrán ocultar su verdadera identidad y escapar de su pasado?

Veanlo en el próximo episodio!

* * *

**Aoi-neko02: lo se lo se… mi parte es una basura pero bueno lo e echo lo mejor que e podido espero que os haya gustado :D**

**Patri: ¡No digas tonterías! Está super bien tu parte, aunque el próximo capítulo lo tenemos que hacer más largo (con llamas en los ojos). Como a dicho Carlos-nii, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo cap :P**

**Los dos: Bye Bye~**

**¿Reviews please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Aoi Hirasawa es de Aoir-neko02 y Kio Harashi es de mi propiedad.**_

**Aclaraciones: **Pensamientos entre * ... *

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El primer día en la concentración. Conociendo al equipo.**

(Por la noche en el cuarto que comparten Aoi y Kio)

Ambos chicos estaban con sus pijamas y dispuestos a dormir, pero ninguno tenía sueño.

Kio: jumm… Aoi, ¿estás despierto?

Aoi: Si… ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Kio: No… es que… no se, me siento raro... ¿Alguna vez cuándo te has acercado a una persona que ni siquiera conoces te has sonrojado?

Aoi: Si... y me ha pasado justo hoy...

Kio: ¿Con quién?

Aoi: Con... c-con Endo... ¿Y a ti?

Kio: Pues... con Hiroto-san... –ambos se sonrojan al decir el nombre del castaño y el peli rojo-

Aoi: Bueno... será mejor dormir... tenemos que levantarnos antes que los demás...

Kio: Tienes razón, es mejor ducharse por la mañana y hacer las demás cosas, asi es menos probable que nos descubran.

Aoi: Si... Por cierto ¿tu concierto de piano no es pasado mañana?

Kio: Si... el entrenador Kudou me ha dado permiso para que falte al entrenamiento de la tarde de ese día.

Aoi: menos mal... buenas noches Kio-kun.

Kio: hasta mañana Aoi-kun –ambos se quedan dormidos-

(A la mañana siguiente cuando todos duermen)

Aoi y Kio se levantan, y aprovechando que los demás están dormidos, se duchan, se visten con sus chándal, y, como toda gerente, se ponen a hacer el desayuno, sorprendiendo a Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka que se acaban de levantar.

Aoi y Kio: Ohayo!

Las recién levantadas: Ohayo O _ O

Aoi: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tenemos algún mono en la cara?

Aki: No... es que nos sorprende que os hayáis levantado tan temprano para hacer el desayuno...

Kio: Bueno, nosotras ya estamos acostumbradas

Haruna: ¿Acaso vivís solas?

Aoi: Exacto.

Fuyuka: ¿Y porqué? –Kio y Aoi se congelaron-

Kio: Pués...

Aoi: DEJÁOS DE CHARLAS Y AYUDADNOS

Las chicas: -_-U

Kio: ^ ^U Tranquilas, cuando coge confianza no es así.

Aoi: -susurrando- Nee, me debes una Kio.

Kio: -susurrando también- Ya lo sé...

Los chicos junto a Fuyuka terminaron de hacer el desayuno mientras Aki y Haruna iban a ver si el equipo despertaba. Poco después estos iban entrando en el comedor, algunos alegres, otros bostezando y quejándose de la hora y otros... entraban normales. Aoi y Kio después de haber servido las bandejas en las mesas se sentaron en la zona de la cocina a descansar, ya que desde que se levantaron no habían parado.

Aoi: -suspira- Vaya mañana...

Kio: -suspira también- Tienes razón... y el día solo ha empezado...

Haruna: Estáis así por que habéis hecho casi todo vosotras solas, la comida dejádnosla a Aki y Fuyuka y a mí.

Los dos: Arigatou~

Haruna: *Es verdad, cuando cogen confianza son más amables jijiji *

**(Aoir-neko02: Ahora escribo yo! x3)**

La mañana había pasado tranquila muchos se quejaban en la hora de levantarse y los entrenamientos eran mas difíciles

Aoi: -se aclara la garganta- MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI MUEVE ESE CULO DE HELADO! -¿animando? .-

Midorikawa: -asustado- s-si! -empieza a correr asustado-

Kio: Aoi podrias tranquilizarte un poco no-intentando calmarle-

Haruna: eso, se levantan temprano están cansados

Aoi: me importa una cebolla asi nunca ganaremos y nos ganaran por goleada y… GOENJI MUEVE EL CULO!

Goenji: -corre mas rápido-

Aoi : de que hablábamos?

Kio: de nada… de nada… -suspira-

Aoi: vale -les sigue gritando xD-

Asi fue la tarde Aoi gritando a los chicos que no se parasen ni que repiraran Kio y las Managers dando risitas de cada cosa que hacían

Aoi: YA PUEDEN PARAR!-todos caen al suelo medio-muertos- niñas -suspirando-

Fudo: nos quiere matar… después nos revivirá para volvernos a levantar

Kio: ¡hora del almuerzo! -todos miraron esperanzados a "Kia"- ehm… -se pone detrás de Aoi- que vergüenza…

Aoi: MUEVAN EL CULO! -se van arrastrándose al comedor- son unos inútiles

Kogure: claro como ella no tiene que correr

Aoi: ¿que dijiste duende? -aura oscura le rodea-

Aki: -abrazada a fuyuka- que miedo…

Fuyuka: esta chica es siniestra… -abrazada a aki-

Kogure: nada nada ^^U -se va corriendo-

Todos los de inazuma: NO NOS DEJES SOLOS CON ELLA! -corriendo detrás de Kogure-

Aoi: hoy a sido un dia productivo

Kio: si si todos te cogieron miedo

Aoi: es que yo lo valgo

Aki: ya lo notamos

Asi las Managers junto a Aoi y Kio prepararon el Almuerzo

Aoi: si aliméntense depues habrá entrenamiento extra

Todos le miraron asustado había dicho ¿entranamiento especial? ¡SI ESTABAN MUERTOS!

Kio: -susurrandole a Aoi- pero Aoi… hoy no tocaba

Aoi: lo se

Kio: -sigue susurrándole- eres malo ¿sabes?

Aoi : -susurrandole- maligno -risa malvada. A Kio le sale una gota en la cabeza, a lo que todos le miran extraños -

**(Patri: Aquí escribo yo de nuevo ^ ^)**

Kio: -suspira. Susurrando- Cómo es que tengo un amigo así... – después de comer Aoi le dice a Kio que les diga que vayan a entrenar- Chicos... venga en parte Aoi tiene razón... hay que entrenar... así no ganaréis ni un partido...

Los chicos: pero Kia-chan... –Kio se sonroja, pero al instante sonríe con malicia, haciendo que se asusten-

Kio. Como no vayais a entrenar le digo a Aoi que... –no pudo terminar porque todos salieron corriendo al campo de juego a entrenar. Las gerentes y nuestros protagonistas se sentaron en la zona del banquillo- jejeje, Aoi, te han cogido tanto miedo que es nombrarte y ya hacen lo que quieras.

Aoi: ¡Bien, objetivo cumplido! –A las gerentes y Kio le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Kio: ¡Calla que si no te dejo sin okonomiyakis!

Aoi: ¡NOOOOOO!

Todos: jajajajajajaja

Aoi: VOSOTROS A ENTRENAR –todos tragan seco y se ponen a correr otra vez.

Las gerentes y Kio: Aoi... ^ ^U

¿Aoi se quedará sin okonomiyakis?

¿Los chicos le segirán teniendo miedo?

¿Cómo le irá el concierto de piano a Kio?

¡Veanlo en el próximo episodio!

* * *

**Aoir-neko02: en fin…otra vez mi parte es una basura xD quiero escribir como tu patri-chi! –lloriquea**

**Patri: -abrazandolo- que dices, si tu escribes muy bien... por favor aquel que crea que Aoir-neko02 escribe muy bien y que Aoi debe quedarse sin okonomiyakis que deje un review y también si les gusto ^^**

**Los dos: See you~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**IE no me pertenece, ni tampoco Mathew Dragnell ni Aoi Hirasawa.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Prohibido entrenar. ¿Un nuevo jugador?. El secreto ya no es tan secreto.**

(Por la noche)

Aoi estaba sentado en su cama mientras que Kio se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Aoi: No me puedo creer que vayamos a estar mañana y pasado mañana encerrados... menos tu claro –suspira cansado y susurra- suertudo-

Kio: oye, aprende a tocar el piano como yo en una noche y asi quizás te deja salir.

Aoi: eso es imposible... tu tocas demasiado bien –haciendo un puchero-

Kio: no digas eso... vamos, no soy tan bueno –bosteza- mejor durmamos ya... buenas noches

Aoi: Buenas noches... –ambos se acuestan y al poco se quedan dormidos.

(a la mañana siguiente)

Todos ya estaban levantados a las 10:00, ya que tenían prohibido entrenar. Muchos se iban a ir ya a sus cuartos el entrenador entro con un chico de pelo corto gris , ojos grises claros, tez blanquecina y estatura promedio.

Kudou: chicos este es Mathew Dragnell, vuestro nuevo compañero. Espero que lo acogáis bien- dicho esto se fue. Aoi y Kio se miraron y se pusieron pálidos.

Mathew: Es un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes –hace una reverencia.

Endo: Encantado, yo soy Endo Mamoru, el capitán –y todos dijeron por lo bajo 'presumido'. Poco a poco fue presentando al equipo hasta que llego a las gerentes- Y ellas son Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka, Aoi y Kia.

Mathew: encantado- miro a nuestros protagonistas como diciendo 'me tenéis que contar...'

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos y Aoi, Kio y Mathew se quedaron solos en el comedor.

Mathew: ¿Desde cuándo os vestís de chicas sin que vuestra familia este cerca?

Kio: desde que estamos aquí, porque si no recuerdas los partidos que tengamos se transmitirán en directo por televisión- Mathew puso cara de 'ahora caigo...'

Aoi: como se te ocurra decir algo...

Mathew: venga, somos amigos, además si seguís como chicas, teneis menos riesgo de que os quiten la inocencia jajajajajajaja.

Los otros dos: no tiene gracia...

(mas tarde)

Kio, ante las miradas de Endo, Kazemaru, Kido, Tsunami, Hiroto y Midorikawa, le había pedido permiso al entrenador para salir, y este se lo concedió, dejando a los otros 6 sorprendidos.

Tsunami: que morro tiene Kia...

Midorikawa: ¡seguro que le ha dejado salir por ser chica! Jumm...

Kazemaru: vamos Mido, no creo que sea eso, debe tener sus motivos.

Kido: Kazemaru tiene razón, a lo mejor el entrenador le ha encargado algo...

Hiroto: Si... ¿pero qué?

Endo: yo no lo se... pero quiero entrenaaaaaaar TT-TT –a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza-

Los otros 5: ya lo sabemos Endo, ya lo sabemos...

(20 minutos después en cuarto de Hiroto)

Hiroto: * Bueno, si no puedo ir a ver el concierto, tendre que verlo por internet * - el peli rojo cogió su portátil y se puso a ver un concierto de piano en directo (en el que toca Kio), y se sobresalta al verlo- *Kia... un momento... ¿va vestido de chico? Espera... ¡¿No me digas que Kia es un chico y en realidad se llama Kio?! No, seguro que es imaginación mía... pero será mejor salir de dudas... así que hablaré mas tarde con ella o él... jo, que lio *

**(Aoir-neko02:Ahora escribo yo x3)**

Aoi estaba tumbado en la habitación con los auriculares conectados a su Pc viendo el recital de su amigo Kio

Aoi: que lindo toca siempre -dijo para sus adentros-

De repente alguien tocó la puerta a lo que el se levanto asustado y se fue a cambiar rápido debido a que auntenia el pijama puesto

Aoi: y-ya! V-va!-cae al suelo y se levanta y se termina de vestir al abrir la puerta ve a hiroto con cara rara

Aoi: mierda ¿kiyama que quieres? Estaba ocupada-con el ceño fruncido-

Hiroto: quiero una explicación sobre esto…-dijo enseñando el recital de kio en su Ordenador

La cara de aoi se torno pálida

Aoi: q-que pasa con eso…-dijo nervioso

Hiroto: dime… kia en verdad es un chico y se llama kio? -serio-

Aoi no sabia que decir le tendría que contar la verdad o le mentiría estaba claro que no podía decirle la verdad no iba a traicionar a su mejor amigo

Aoi: ¿eres tonto o que te pasa?... esta claro que kia es una chica deja de ser tan estúpido

Hiroto: -suspira- …supongo que tienes razón… lo siento -se va-

Aoi se tumba en la cama por dios le iba a dar un ataque algún dia

De mientras en la habitación de endo estaban todos quejándose de no poder entrenar hasta que de pronto fudo pregunto

Fudo: por que creen que dejaron salir a kia?

Todos se quedaron callados ante esa pregunta ¿Por qué la habrían dejado salir? Esa pregunta se la hacían todos de repente miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Aoi **(Aoir-neko02: vestida de chica claro xD)** Aoi se fijo y les dijo con su voz dulce y simpática

Aoi: ¿Qué os pasa idiotas? -dijo alzando la ceja-

Kido: ¿tu eres la mejor amiga de Kia no?

Aoi: s-si… ¿por?

Fudo: ¿por que la dejaron salir?

Aoi: pues… .ehm… -se pone a pensar- su abuela enfermo y debe ir a cuidarla al menos un poco

Ninguno se lo creyo pero como no el capitán de inazuma japon dijo

Endo: ¡ah! ¡Con que solo era eso! -con su típica sonrisa radiante-

Algunos supiraron Aoi ya se había ido con la cara roja le gustaba ese chico y verle sonreir hacia que le deseara mas… un momento… ¿le gustaba,le deseaba?

Aoi: ¡JAMAS! -gritando en medio pasillo-

Volvió a su habitación y prendio otra vez el PC viendo que ya había terminado

Desde el pc: y este es Kio Harashi aplausos por favor

-se oyen aplausos-

Aoi: jejeje… espera ¡no, dijo su nombre! -asustado-

En el recital Kio veía asustado al presentador

En cambio Hiroto estaba impresionado… ¿esa chica tan bella en realidad era un chico muy lindo? ¿La verdad le gustaba ese chico será por su apariencia de chica o por algo mas?

hiroto veía el recital…¡el sabía que kia era un chico!

**(Patri: jejeje , aquí vuelvo yo :3)**

Kio, un poco asustado nada más terminar el recital de piano salió todo lo rápido que pudo hasta Raimon, y sigilosamente entro... creía que estaba a salvo justo cuando...

Hiroto: ¿A dónde vas Kia? ¿O de debería decir Kio? –éste pálido y temeroso fue dándose la vuelta poco a poco, hasta encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Kio: E-etto, Hi-hiroto p-p-puedo explicarlo...

Hiroto: Tranquilo, no le voy a decir nada a nadie, puedes confiar en mi Kio-kun ^^ - el peli rojo le brindo una de sus hermosas sonrisas, a lo que el rubio se sonrojó-

Kio le conto que el tenia un hermano que murió, y sus padres como sufrieron mucho por su muerte, quisieron convertirlo a él en su hermano, por lo que decidió hacerse pasar por chica.

Hiroto: vaya, asi que eso te paso... debió ser duro

Kio: Bueno, ya lo tengo superado, pero... mis padres no.

Hiroto: No te preocupes, mientras estes aquí no te pasará nada, y a Aoi tampoco ^^ -se acerca a Kio y le da un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches – dicho esto Hiroto entra en su cuarto, dejando en el pasillo a un Kio muy sonrojado.

¿Kio y Aoi se darán cuenta de que lo que sienten es amor? ¿A Mathew le atraerá alguien en especial? ¡Veanlo en el próximo episodio!

**Aoir-neko02: es lo mas! Soy una basura! No me gusta como escribo y encima lo escribo corto soy muyyy inútil -.-"**

**Patri: Ahhhh, por favor ayudadme a animarlo que como se me deprima no me escribe... y también me deprimo yo! TT-TT. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, espero que os haya gustado el cap, y...**

**Los dos: ¡Nos vemosssss~!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IE no me pertenece. Tampoco Aoi Hirasawa y Mathew Dragnell.**_

**Capítulo 4. El partido contra Australia. ¿Qué es el amor?**

Ya habían pasado los dos días de confinamiento en la concentración, y a los chicos se les veía un poco nerviosos.

Aoi: -susurrando- Kio... ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos?

Kio: -susurrando- Ni idea... preguntémosles.

Aoi: Espera ¿Qué? –ve a Kio acercándose a los chicos- No no no no... Ahhhh -suspira-

Kio: ¿Chicos por qué esos nervios?

Midorikawa: Es que...

Kido: Quizá hayamos entrenado en nuestros cuartos pero como no hemos jugado mucho tiempo juntos no estaremos coordinados...

Aoi: Bueno, lo único que tenéis que hacer es jugar a vuestro fútbol de siempre, con mucha pasión.

Endo: Aoi tiene razón ¡Vamos a ganar cueste lo que nos cueste!

Todos: ¡Si!

Endo: jeje Aoi, solo llevas unos días y ya eres toda una gerente –el chico de cabellos anaranjados se sonrojó.

Aoi: G-gra-cias... –dijo como pudo el chico.

El equipo contrario llegó al estadio, y el entrenador anunció la formación del partido, en la que lamentablemente Mathew no estaba.

Kio: Tranquilo Mathew-kun, seguro que en el próximo partido saldrás.

Fudo: Je, ¿estás segura?

Aoi: ¡FUDO TU A CALLAR!

Fudo: -pálido- v-v-vale...

El partido empezó, y al poco rato los Big Waves ya dominaban con su táctica "defensa en bloque" , y sumando también que los chicos estaban teniendo choques entre si, el primer tiempo acabo con un 0-1 a favor de Big Waves.

Kio: Chicos... –el rubio miraba como todos tenían caras largas- Venga, no os vengáis abajo...

Aoi: ¡Eso! ¿Acaso cuando los del Raimon se enfrentaron a el instituto Alien se rindieron?

Aki: Tienen razón, nunca se rindieron, y vosotros no lo haréis ahora.

Haruna: ¡Vamos! Hay que poner en práctica esos entrenamientos que hicisteis en vuestros cuartos.

Goenji: Las chicas tienen razón, debemos llegar al mundial.

Todos: ¡Si!

Un poco antes de que empezara el segundo tiempo, Kudou hizo varios cambios y le dijo a Tsunami que usara la técnica que aprendió cuando se escapó y se fue a la playa.

**(Aoir-neko02: ahora escribo yo! x3(nee, esto se repite -.-"))**

Tsunami: pe-pero… entrenador esa técnica aun no esta perfeccionada

Kudou: bueno ¿que mejor momento para perfeccionarla en este partido?

Aoi: ¿que técnica?

Kio: ¿que estará planeando el entrenador?

Aoi: quien sabe ese tío es muy raro -suspirando-

Kio: ay Aoi ^^U -gotita anime-

Volvieron al partido Inazuma Japón metió un gol y sorprendió a todos cuando Tsunami utilizo su nueva técnica el "Gran Tifón" lo cual sorprendió a todos ese entrenamiento en la playa le sirvió para aprender esa técnica, termino el partido con la victoria de Inazuma Japón lo cual todos hicieron una fiesta para celebrar su primera victoria todos bebían refrescos Midorikawa y Kabeyama hicieron un concurso de quien come mas lo cual gano Kabeyama pero Midorikawa juro que le echaría la revancha aunque le cueste sangre sudor y lagrimas por lo cual la mayoría se rio un poco en una de las mesas Aoi y Kio conversaban tranquilamente…

Aoi: ¡¿COMO QUE LO SABE!? ¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE! -dijo gritando lo más tranquilo posible pero debido a la alta música nadie les escucho-

Kio: ya… ya… no te enojes Aoi-kun solo lo sabe Hiroto

Aoi: no me fio de ese vampiro… seguramente se lo dirá a Midorikawa, Midorikawa a Kazemaru, Kazemaru a Endo y ¡se enterara todo el equipo y tu tendrás que ser el hijo perfecto y yo una víctima inocente del los locos de mi familia!

Kio: te pasas… bebe algo mejor

Aoi: -se echa agua en la cara-

Kio: -abre la boca para decir algo-

Aoi: -le calla- si era necesario…

Kio: vale…

Volviendo a la "tranquila" fiesta todos empezaron a jugar a verdad o reto

Endo: ¡Kia-chan Aoi-chan! ¿Vienen a jugar?

Aoi: ¡NO TE TOMES LIBERTADES CONMIGO!

Kio: quiere decir que claro que nos apuntamos ^^ -arrastrando a Aoi a con ellos-

Aoi: jo…

Así empezó el famoso reto de "verdad o reto" y… empezó tsunami como no

Tsunami: Tachimukai ¿verdad o reto?

Tachimukai: ahm… verdad Tsunami-sempai

Tsunami: ¿por qué te hiciste portero?

Tachimukai: es que admiraba mucho a Endo-san y quise ser como el –acercándose a Endo-

Eso a Aoi no le hizo mucha gracias por alguna razón estaba molesto ¿Quién sabe porque? ¿Serian celos? ¿Celos? ¡Jamás!

Tachimukai: bueno… -mirando a su alrededor- ¡Haruna-chan! ¿Verdad o reto?

Aoi y Kio se estaban aguantando la risa eso de que el Haruna-chan no le había gustado a Kido para nada **(Aoir-neko02: te comprendo Haruna-chan TT-TT)**

Haruna: ¡verdad!

Tachimukai: ¡dinos quien te gusta!

El pequeño Tachimukai y sus preguntas xD

Haruna: na-nadie claro!

Tachimukai: ouhhhh

Aoi y Kio: -susurrando- Si... claroooo **(Patri: nótese el sarcasmo xD)**

Así siguieron preguntando quien le gustaba a quien le tocaba al helado parlante... es decir Midorikawa.

Mido - Helado parlante XD: dinos Aoi ¿verdad o reto?

Aoi: verdad…

Midorikawa: ¿Por qué tienes tantas cicatrices por las piernas?

Todos pusieron atención a Aoi ellos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿acaso le pegaban?

Aoi: pues…

La verdad es que Aoi no se esperaba la pregunta claro como era tan difícil decir "¡pues… verás! Es que mi padre me golpeaba y me torturaba por eso me empecé a vestir de chica y me fugué junto a Kio" si fuera tan fácil…

Kio: o-oye… ¿no creen que es muy tarde? ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir? Ya saben tienen que entrenar...

Endo: pero yo quería saber…

Aoi: ¡EJEM EJEM!-mirada de cállate o te asesino xD-

Así todos se fueron a dormir a tener dulces sueños aunque puede que alguno tuviera pesadilla.

**(Patri: Y aquí vuelvo yop :P)**

Aoi estaba teniendo una pesadilla, justo cuando se despierta de golpe. Con cuidado mira que Kio efectivamente sigue durmiendo, se levanta, coge su Pc, y busca lo siguiente "¿Qué es el amor?". Tantos resultados le salieron que se quedo toda la noche investigando, ya que tiene que descubrir ya sus sentimientos, vaya que cuando se dé cuenta sea demasiado tarde...

¿Alguien más descubrirá el secreto de Aoi y Kio? ¿Deberíamos darle más protagonismo a Mathew? ¡Véanlo en próximo capítulo!

**Aoir-neko02: nee, ¡me esforcé! No me golpeen TT-TT**

**Patri: Joe'... ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA QUE ESCRIBE DE PUTA MADRE (con perdón -_-U). Espero que os haya gustado... y pronto las cosas seguro que se ponen interesantes... uishishishishishi –risa al estilo Kogure-**

**Los dos: See youuuu~**


End file.
